Chapter 8: Superheroes Assemble!
(The scene fades to the Repair Shed. Bash Gold, Dash Lightning, Ferdinand Manhunter and Percy Tornado puff in where Stephen Sinestro was waiting for them.) * Jared Grace: (narrating) The Chuggington Repair Shed was quiet. Stephen was very surprised to see Ferdinand, Dash and Bash come in with Percy. * Stephen: Flaming fireboxes. What's happened now, my friend? * Ferdinand: I asked Percy to pull my special for me. His valve popped. * Stephen: Why didn't you pull it yourself? * Bash: Um.. Because I, uh.... * Percy: Because he... (A bang is heard offscreen.) Oh! * Stephen: (to Rosie) Oh, Rosie! Slowly, slowly. Gently, gently. * Rosie: Sorry, Stephen. Just testing my... * Stephen: Strength. I know. (Meanwhile, Thomas (Superman) puffed into the ramp down to the Chug Wash, but didn't see Hugo Huxley's vehicle was in front of him. Salty (Aquaman) watches him from The Chug Wash machine as he is having a wash.) * Thomas: Now, I'll show Hugo Huxley who's best! (Thomas races down the ramp and pushes Huxley's vehicle onto the turntable well while the table was not on the track.) * Salty: Stripy robber. * Thomas: Alright, Salty. Enough tales for today. Let's see how the others are doing. (The scene cuts to Spencer (Cyborg) finding Gossip Gabby on Darlene's scooter at the Speed Track and biffs her and also the scooter off the rails. The song "U Can't Touch This" plays instrumentally.) * Jared Grace: (voiceover) So the next time, Spencer saw Darlene's scooter, he gave it a biff. (Then, it fades to Millie (Bumblebee) running towards Swiper's Catmobile and pushing it into Flynn (Firestorm) and Belle's (Big Barda's) water-firing range. The Catmobile's smiling face turned into a frown after getting soaked by Flynn and Belle's water cannons as cats don't like water.) * Bertar: (voiceover) And when Millie saw Swiper's Catmobile, she gave it a bump. (Then, it fades to Luke, the small Narrow Gauge Train biffing Alfred the Loaned B12 Engine off the rails at the siding at the Working Wheels Yard.) * Adluk: (voiceover) Soon, the villains and their vehicles were being bumped, bashed and biffed by the steamies and diesels of Sodor all around Chuggington. (The scene cuts to Edward (Black Adam) bumping Poser Pete at the Safari Park, then Toby The Tram Engine (Blue Beetle) bumping Randall Tugman at The Rocky Ridge River, then it cuts to Henry (Green Arrow) and Iron Bert (Shazam) attacking the Puppet Master and Fluffy McTuffy at The Ice Cave, then it cuts to Gator (Green Lantern) pushing Scarecrow into the buffers at the forest. Finally, the scene fades to reveal the villains that the engines have attacked at The Working Wheels Yard, all battered and bruised as well as their vehicles. The engines were in there at the same time and the song ends when the rapper says...) * MC Hammer: (voiceover) Stop, Hammertime! * Flynn: (voiceover) The villains and their vehicles were in a terrible mess. They all needed a good washdown and no engine had been touched. Later that day, Scruff (The Atom), James (The Flash) and Gordon came to see their friends. * Scruff: Blistering boilers! What's happened here? What is going on over there? Can someone tell me what's going on? * Henry: (puffs forward and faces James) Alright, alright. I give up. You caught me, Flash. * James: Why did you steamies and diesels attack Huxley and his minions? And why are they all battered and bruised and dented? * Henry: I ain't gonna lie to you, James. Poser Pete and his buddies here, their vehicles were threatening the chuggers. * Edward: So, we, um... bumped them around the island. * Luke: Because to make things safe, we need to get those bad vehicles off our rails so Huxley will not learn to steal things again. * Thomas: Cinders and ashes! So, all of the villains were threatening our chuggers. * Gordon: Oh, the indignity! How they can harm us like that? * Bertar: (looks at James and Henry, then to the viewer) Honestly, these two. (Henry and James) You're going to have to help Henry and James figure out what to say to Poser Pete. Let's start by getting them to figure out which engine attacked which villain. (The viewer does so.) * Darlene: Uh oh. * James: (to the villains) Poser Pete, you have caused confusion and delay again! Huxley's mine-touch could've brainwashed my friends and they would've been acted like servants of you and that weird-alien thing (Brainiac). No-one will ever want to see a psychopath thief like you and your buddies again! My friend, The Green Arrow, (Henry) says you spent all day watching Thomas. * Henry: And taking things from The Grouchland people that aren't yours. You told me you would give them back to them and your minions didn't respect you. * Belle: And now, you will never move out of my sheds! * Stephen: (voiceover) Poser Pete's pride was in pieces. * Poser Pete: They have a very old engine (Edward), a heap a piece of scrap, in fact. I was chasing it because in fact, Flash (James), you should-- * James: Please, Poser Pete, stop. Threatening a blue tender train that is dressed like a villain? We'll have to send you back to the mainland. It is quite clear - you are not fit to work. * Thomas: Please, may I help? I can work with Spencer at the Center. I'm sure, that together, we can have it ready in time. * James: (smiling) Thank you, Superman (Thomas)! That is most kind of you. Please, keep an eye on Poser Pete. He is clearly not feeling well. * Bertar: (voiceover) Poser Pete made an angry face. It was all too terrible. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Train of Steel Category:Fight Scenes Category:"Oh, The Indignity!"